Szaleństwo
by Ruddi-pl
Summary: Miniaturka z Prusakiem i Polakiem w tle.


Tytuł : Szaleństwo

Paring: Domyślcie się ;)

Rodzaj: Angst (chyba…)

Ostrzeżenia: [+15] ze względu na graficzne Yaoi.

Z dedykacją dla _Mańki._

****

Szaleństwo

**I**

Pierwszy strzał jest bolesny, cholernie bolesny. Ból na chwilę przyćmiewa ci oczy, a ramię pali żywym ogniem. Czujesz, że kula przeszła na wylot, a krew zaczyna wsiąkać w mundur, który już dawno stracił swą barwę.

(„ _– Nadobna panienko, ja panią obronię. Niech Bóg mi światkiem, że zasłonię własną piersią. – Niski chłopczyk podskakuje wysoko, zaznaczając powagę swoich słów. Wymachuje zabawnie ręką, a hełm, co chwila opada mu na oczy, na co złorzeczy szpetnie._

_- Oczywiście – cichy chichot, trzęsiesz się z tłumionego śmiechu. _

_- Bóg mi światkiem, zawsze obronię. Nigdy się nie odwrócę w nadobnej pani stronę, zawsze obronię – mówił dalej, z wielkim przejęciem w oczach, chłopczyk. Jego oczy błyszczały przejęciem i gorliwością. _

_Perlisty śmiech rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a łzy śmiechu spłynęły ci po policzkach_.")

**II**

Drugi strzał był wycelowany prosto w brzuch. Kula idealnie trafia w sam żołądek. Oczy niemal wyszły ci na wierzch, gdy padasz na kolana, łkając bezgłośnie. Ból jest niewyobrażalny, czujesz się tak, jakby coś rozrywało cię na strzępy. Umysł wije się, wyrywa i szarpie na przemian, próbując wyrwać się z tej agonii.

(„ _– Na zawsze pod Twoje oddanie* - kończy uroczyście, a ludzie zaczynają bić brawo. Podchodzisz do niego pewnym, królewskim krokiem. Oczy błyszczą, liczycie się tylko wy. Tłum wiwatuje w oddali, krzyczy i płacze ze szczęścia. Ale jesteście tylko wy, zawsze tak było, tylko wy. Szaleństwo wiruje dookoła._")

**III**

Lufa pistoletu wycelowana jest wprost w twoje serce. Nie widzisz tego, czujesz to. Znasz go zbyt dobrze, nie okaże litości, nikomu, nawet tobie.

(„ _– Nie powinniśmy, zbyt wiele nas dzieli – jęczysz, gdy ten całuje cię po szyi. Gryzie wrażliwą skórę, pozostawia ślady. Szaleństwo otacza cie w swoje czułe ramiona_.")

Z trudem podnosisz głowę, zaciskasz wargi jeszcze mocniej. Nie okażesz słabości, nigdy. Przyrzekłeś to sobie, wieki temu.

(„ _– Zbyt wiele – przytakuje, wpijając się gwałtownie w twoje usta. Językiem toruje sobie drogę do wnętrza twoich ust. Pieści podniebienie, zahacza o zęby. Zachęca cię do podjęcia wyzwania. Odrywacie się tylko na moment, a strużka śliny łączy wasze usta. Już po chwili walczycie zawzięcie o dominację. Jeden nie ulegnie drugiemu_.)

Zieleń krzyżuje się ze szkarłatem.

(„ _– Radzę się rozluźnić, może trochę zaboleć – rzuca ironicznie i wchodzi w ciebie. Krzyczysz, usiłując uciec biodrami. Uchwyt jest jednak zbyt silny, po chwili czujesz go w sobie, całego. Chwila ciszy, chwila spokoju, chwila rozkoszowania się tą chwilą. Już po paru sekundach zaczyna się poruszać, ostro, gwałtownie, brutalnie_.)

Szaleństwo próbuje objąć rozum. Rozum próbuje objąć szaleństwo.

(_- Patrz na mnie – żąda, wchodząc w ciebie mocniej. Jęczysz rozpustnie, a oczy zasnuwa ci mgiełka przyjemności. I patrzysz na niego. Tylko na niego, cała reszta już dawno wiruje._")

Ironiczny uśmiech wkrada się na usta kata, delikatnie przekrzywia głowę, przyglądając ci się z zainteresowaniem.

(„ _Gdy dochodzisz, krzyczysz jego imię. Biel przysłania ci oczy, na chwilę tracisz wzrok. Jest tylko rozkosz, niebotyczna rozkosz. Rozum ocknie się dopiero jutro. Na razie króluje ono, jego prywatne, własne szaleństwo._")

Palec na spuście. Sekundy niczym wieki. W wyobraźni słysz bicie zegara. Tik tak, tik tak…

(„- _To nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć – mówisz cicho, bezbarwnym głosem. Po czym odchodzisz, czujesz się jak ostatni tchórz. A przecież jesteś narodem odważnym._

_W powietrzu już nie czuć szaleństwa. Teraz króluje tylko rozum_.")

Słyszysz odgłos wystrzału, niemal widzisz pędzącą ku sobie strzałę. Prosto w serce, niemal bezboleśnie. Z delikatnym uśmiechem padasz na posadzkę. Wszystko jest koloru krwi.

Szkarłat wypełnia się szaleństwem.

* * *

*"Na zawsze pod Twoje oddanie", zdanie zaczerpnięte z tekstu Viol o tym samym tytule. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewa ;).


End file.
